


Accidentally in love

by luckycapri24



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, SASO2015, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycapri24/pseuds/luckycapri24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for SASO2015 for an FST prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in love

Rei huffs, turning away from the blond boy who continues to follow him, choosing to ignore him and walk away and darts in between dancing couples and groups of people talking in hopes of losing him.

“Come back! I haven’t even-“ the boy is lost along with his voice to the crowd and Rei sighs in relief. He hadn’t escaped because the blond was annoying – even though he was annoying to the point that if Rei had to choose between listening to him talk or dealing with Momotarou, he would hands down choose Momotarou – but because the blond was infuriatingly attractive. And he knew it, if the blond’s choice of clothing was any indication. 

The way the tight, skinny jeans hugged his legs and his thighs, the way the blond’s shirt revealed a little too much skin if the wearer were to do so much as to raise his arms… It flustered Rei to no end. And a flustered Rei basically meant a red, stammering and _embarrassing_ Rei. So, in order to save his dignity, he quickly escaped the boy’s clutches even though all Rei wanted was to have them draped on each other, drunk from kisses and hands roaming each other’s body.

Letting out a disappointed sigh, Rei collapses into a barstool by the Matsuoka’s kitchen, watching everyone dance and have fun while he was left sitting on the sidelines all alone. Not wanting to further make himself dejected, he twists the seat until he was just facing the island counter and instead busies himself with the snacks provided at the party.

Or, well, he was going to until something yellow whizzed past him and appeared on the other side of the table with a grin, making him choke on a cheese cube.

“Hi! It’s me again. Anyways, as I was saying before you so rudely decided to run away earlier, my name is Hazuki Nagisa. I’m a second year! How about you, Rei-chan?” Nagisa grins at Rei, mouth too wide and his face too bright for a Matsuoka party. Rei coughs, embarrassed, and turns to hide his slowly reddening cheeks, forgetting to reply to the blond's question. 

He contemplates running away but before he could, the blond was already parking himself on Rei’s lap, ignoring the fact that they can _definitely_ fall and break a bone or two from their combined weight. 

“N-nagisa-kun, can you please get off? This chair is going to break and-“ Rei stops when soft, slightly chapped lips pressed themselves against his. He holds back a pleased moan and instead places his hands on Nagisa’s hips, chair be damned. (The Matsuokas were rich anyways. They can afford to buy another one.)

It’s because of this, Nagisa’s lips and Nagisa’s fingers running themselves through his hair that he fails to notice the chair protesting from their weight. In a few seconds, he hears a snap before they fall, Nagisa letting out surprised yelp. Re's back takes the brunt of it as it makes contact with the wooden floor, causing a hiss of pain to escape from his lips.

Rei groans and struggles to sit up, his back screaming in pain. The weight on him disappears and small hands are pulling at his shoulders gently, helping him sit up. He opens his eyes and almost closes them again at the sight of everyone staring at him, music turned down and conversations hushed. He’s wishing for the ground to swallow him up when he hears a loud, clear voice come from beside him.

“What are you all looking at? It’s like you’ve never seen someone fall before.” _Oh god._ "Honestly, if you haven't then you're all boring, not having fallen for someone before. Quite literally might I add." _Oh god._ “Are you okay, Rei-chan?” _Oh go- wait._

“How did you know my name?” Nagisa’s cheeks redden slightly at his question.

“A friend might have mentioned it in passing,” The blond mumbles, eyes shifting to someone in the crowd. 

Rei follows his gaze and sees Makoto, Haruka and Rin watching them from across the room. Makoto immediately shifts his gaze to the floor, but Rin and Haruka continue to stare unabashedly.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well then.”

Nagisa smiles wryly and stands up, helping Rei up as well. “I’d love to talk some more, Rei-chan, but unfortunately I’ve got to go or I’ll miss my train.” He smiles, eyes twinkling, and that’s all the warning Rei gets before he’s suddenly enveloped into a hug, his nose buried into blond curls.

Then Nagisa’s pulling away as quickly as he had hugged him and all Rei catches is the faint smell of the ocean and strawberries before Nagisa is disappearing into the crowd with a wave of farewell.

_Ah, so it_ is _too good to be true._ Rei looks back to the trio of upper classmen and, upon seeing them watching him, decides to call it a night. He's had his fair share of adventures already, he's not up for another one.

Rei heads for the door, avoiding Momotarou doing the keg stand and narrowly avoiding a distressed Aiichirou who runs to catch his falling roommate. Rei doubts he'll see Nagisa again except for group hangouts since he'd forgotten to exchange contact information with the blond. 

_Maybe next time._

(It’s when he’s collapsing into his bed, too tired to get up and change into sleepwear that he hears the crunching of paper. He shifts and, after digging into his back pocket, finds a yellow post-it note so similar in color to Nagisa’s hair. Letting out a small, almost silent, squeal, he grabs his phone, keys in the numbers before closing the lights.

On the post-it note it reads:  
 __  
‘Call me maybe?  
Hazuki Nagisa ;)  
xxx-xxxx’)


End file.
